Unlikely Acquaintance
by Destee
Summary: Krum's ideas of 'getting acquainted' turn out to be quite a spot different than the ones Draco had in mind. Slash. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Failed Attempts

**Alrighty~ Back in business now. Though the SiriusRemus will be put on hold for the moment for sad lack of inspiration. This will be a simple two chapter oneshot. Written out of the blue to take some of the edge and stress off of the current story I'm working on. Once I get a few more chapters in on it and decide where I'll be taking that one it'll appear here as well. Pardon the random pairing, it just interesting me over the weekend. This is what happens when you go 72 hours without internet but still have a laptop, the entire Harry Potter series of books and movies.**

**Enjoy~**

**XxDess**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucius Malfoy had always told his son to find allies in high places. That their prestigious blood was all it would take for him to do so, that simply **being** a Malfoy was enough to have practically **anyone** groveling at his feet with respect.

This had always held true, even in his first year Draco was unbelievably popular. Only once had he been lead wrong, when the world's Golden Boy turned his hand away. Draco felt enraged at the thought, but had decided the filthy blood of traitors had simply blinded the fool and he was too neurotic to be in a Malfoy's grace. Yes, he was what everyone wanted and feared, he was Draco Malfoy and no one would dare turn his hand away again.

These were the thoughts that lead young Draco's decision to befriend the Durmstrang's most popular and prized treasure; Viktor Krum. He had decided this from the very moment those bulky men had strutted into The Great Hall, showing off for all their viewers. At first Draco sneered at Krum, he was strong and built, though the vacant expression in his dark eyes lead the blond to believe he was nothing more than a buffoon. A trained ape whom got what he wanted on brute force alone, how he had become so famous was a mystery to Draco. Who merely shook his head in disdain and ignored the proceedings of the night that had so many riled up. He noted with annoyance that even some of his own house who rarely ever showed interest in anything other than one being in pain or humiliated were looking anxiously up and drinking in every word the great fool Albus Dumbledore spoke.

But throughout his skepticism and irritation of the Durmstrang boys he had already formulated a plan to greet this fool Krum. To befriend him for the mere fact he was well known and respected not unlike himself. Yes, father would be proud if he could be making connections with such people even in his fourth year of school. Merely fourteen and already forming allegiances with others in high respects. A flicker of relief spread through him as he eyed the small group from Durmstrang -tall, broad shouldered with militant uniforms down to the shaved heads, weighed down with brawn and vacantly staring or sniggering and whispering things to one another- that he hadn't been admitted into that school. Thankful for once that his mother had sent him to this horrible excuse for a school, he couldn't imagine himself being one of those people. They were well behaved, structured like true mindless followers, useless oafs without someone to guide them. No, that wouldn't do for him; a Malfoy would never stoop so low as to become one of **those**. Throughout dinner he tried to catch Krum's eye without speaking to him, talking highly of his father and his power, the places his father had taken him; not to mention his connections with everyone. He made sure to glance at Krum as he spoke with another Durmstrang boy with a sneer,

"I was meant to attend Durmstrang, you know. If it hadn't been for the complications of my father's work in the Ministry I would be, father couldn't relocate and I was forced into this bloody pitiful excuse for a school," But he eventually gave up, seeing that Krum paid him no mind, then again it seemed he wasn't paying attention to anyone.

Whilst lost in his ponderings he failed to notice the Hall being exited, not aware he had risen from his spot, not until he was no longer walking and found himself in a group of tall, anxious looking Durmstrangs did he realized that he'd moved at all. He noticed Karkaroff ahead, staring none other than The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die down. He sighed and put his hands on his hips, not liking the fact he was being held up with such nonsense. Though he caught a rather tall, broad shouldered boy eyeing him and he raised his brows. He was certain he hadn't done anything to earn such an intense gaze and stocked it up to his name, perhaps he was well known on appearance alone?

The boy-no, Krum was no boy, he reminded himself, he was of age and quite obviously beyond the trivial nonsense of boyhood-stared him down like he'd never seen another human being before. So Malfoy straightened himself up, extended a hand and let his brows fall neatly into their usual place, a smug air about him as it always was.

"Draco Malfoy," Was all he felt necessary to say to this man, he thought the name would stir some interest or respect from him but he just stared blankly, Draco was unaware that the only reason Krum knew him was that he'd seen him when he'd gone up into the top box to claim his prize at the Qudditch World Cup over the summer. He grunted, shrugged, and turned his head, speaking in a low grumble that seemed to emanate from his chest rather than his throat. His accent was thick and he seemed to be struggling with his words,

"Und vat do you vant, Dray-coh Malvoy?" He asked darkly, not looking at him, he was stiff and looked rather irritated. The boys around him chortled with deep, gruff laughter at the failed attempt to catch their classmate's eye. Draco was taken aback at this blatant disregard for respect, feeling his face heat up a bit. How could he shove him, a Malfoy, off so easily? As though he was another adoring fan to irritate him with a plea for an autograph or something, it wasn't how Draco had planned his first conversation at all. No. This disrespect would not do, it would have to go at once, Draco decided with a shake of his head. He fixed Krum with his now narrowed eyes, opening his mouth to speak, but then the voice of Mad-Eye Moody sprang into the room.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter." And Draco scowled as his limelight was taken from him and he stormed out of the room, casting a nasty look at Harry as he went, not daring to look back at the Durmstrang boys and especially not at Moody. A man his father told him to disassociate with whenever possible, and upon seeing him at the feast had no arguments on the subject whatsoever. With that he stormed down the hallways without a single word to any of his fellow Slytherin's, simply snarled the password before finding himself resting in his four poster bed in the dormitories, fuming.

He wouldn't be disrespected again; Krum had made a fatal mistake to push him aside like he was no one. As he stared at the dark drapes that surrounded his bed he formulated several ideas to catch the man's attention and get him on his side. He had disappointed his father with Potter's refusal; he would not lose the chance to redeem himself with someone far more important. Though he was a tad worried that his father wouldn't approve of him befriending someone so well connected with the likes of Igor Karkaroff, someone his father had shown deep dislike for. He often called him a traitor and went on about how he deserved to be punished for what he'd done to important people-his father never did tell him who they were or what he'd done, only that he was treacherous and a filthy traitor-he was the reason his father had agreed with his mother on not sending him to Durmstrang.

It wasn't until late into the night that Draco finally dozed off, his mind spinning and his face burning with irritation at the way things had gone. He tossed and turned the entire night and woke up looking rather a mess.


	2. Unexpected Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to, Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, or anything else that take place in the Wizarding world of HP. All ownership goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

**Second and final chapter! Not the best story I've written, surely, but quite a bit of fun. Yes I am aware that neither Beauxbatons nor Durmstrang actually took part in classes with the Hogwarts students but I'm sure Draco wasn't the only one who was nervous and wondering whether or not they actually would so I figured I'd let the poor boy be blissfully ignorant. Sorry for the shitty end but I didn't want this to focus soley on smut and I was lacking the inspiration to finish it with a big scene. I'll make up for it with the next series.**

**Excuse my terrible accent for Krum. It was late and I've never quite gotten great at Russian or German accents. I'll get the hang of it one of these days.  
**

**Enjoy~**

**XxDess**

**

* * *

  
**

As Draco stormed through the halls the following morning, he was thankful that it was the weekend and that he wouldn't have to deal with the ridiculous classes ahead. Even more relieved at the fact that Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons alike would more than likely be sharing classes with them for the year. He headed quietly into The Great Hall for an early breakfast. There weren't many people there, save for a few Durmstrangs and giggling girls watching them from their respected house tables. Draco seated himself in his usual place at Slytherin table, running a hand through his slicked hair and eying his food with disdain; he suddenly hadn't the stomach to eat as he listened to the banter of Durmstrangs down a few seats from himself. They'd taken to seating with Slytherins, which didn't particularly surprise him, from what he heard Durmstrang was a school that respected the dark arts and learned them quite well. Of course they would take up with the house that had been well known for dark witches and wizards alike.

He had been poking at an egg and sipping a bit of pumpkin juice when he heard that familiar grumble of a voice close by, not even three seats down. He was talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, of course, what else would the great oaf be interested in? Draco had accidentally let out an audible snort of disapproval and now had a good seven or eight sets of eyes on him; he rested his goblet on the table, acting as though he couldn't feel those eyes on him.

"Und vat are you so smug avout, Blondie?" He tried not to react to that demeaning tone in Krum's voice, but found himself staring the brute down with narrowed eyes, speaking in level tones though his anger was plainly obvious in his voice.

"You should learn to be a bit more respectful, Krum," He muttered as he got to his feet, dabbing his mouth with a napkin and shooting a sneer in the direction of The Golden Boy himself strutting through the doors of The Great Hall with his blood traitor friend Weasley and the mudblood Granger. "I'm a spot more valuable than anyone else you'll find in this worthless school," He added with a chuckle as Weasley scowled at him, turning and heading towards the door when Krum's voice made him freeze on the spot.

"I don't beleeve you, Blondie." He turned slightly to glance at a smug looking Krum, "You vould not be in Durmstrang, you are far too.." he tapped his chin and made a face before finishing his sentence, "Weak." Draco's lips curled into a growl, hands balling into fists, but he calmed and held his head high with a snort.

"Far too bright for your standards am I? Seems to me to get into that school you'd need to sell your brains and give them up for brawn." And with that he found himself growing irritated as he headed for the library with a scowl on his face, his eyes dark. He'd just insulted Durmstrang, brought down Krum, and possibly wiped his chances for an alliance with said man. He was once more back at square one. He rested himself at a table near the back once he was in the solitude of the Library.

Thankfully nearly no one ever showed up in the library, especially not on the weekends. So he had a little time to himself, though as he found himself with his fist resting against his cheek he realized he should've picked a better place to be alone at. He wasn't brave enough to face the corridors just yet, though, so he found himself running his eyes over the same paragraph in a book on the Dark Arts, not actually reading a word of it. He was so lost in his thoughts and failed attempts at a distraction he didn't notice anyone else enter the room until a strong hand was on his shoulder and he jumped, nearly falling from his seat.

He stared up from the page he'd been attempting to read and found himself looking at nearly ten Durmstrang boys in a circle around him, nearly unable to look at the owner of the hand. He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet Krum's dark ones staring him down. He flinched when that hand gripped harder, biting his tongue as he was jerked upright and nearly knocked over when his legs connected with the chair he'd been resting in. Tears pricked at his eyes as a stinging pain shot through his knee, though he blinked them away, face cold as stone as he returned the stare Viktor was giving him. He refused to let the boy know he was afraid. Draco's stomach felt like lead as Krum released his shoulder and a wicked smile found its way to his lips.

"Running avay, haff ve scared the leetle blondie?" He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder at the boys surrounding him who all chuckled quietly, the small Slytherin boy hissed in irritation and glared darkly up at Krum, "I didn't run away, you blithering idiot. **Some** people actually know **how** to read, and I dunno, maybe I'm barking for thinking _you_ lot would understand, but those of us who actually **do** tend to actually _enjoy_ it." He regretted it the second the last word had fallen from his lips and inwardly cursed, his face going even paler than normal. The look on Krum's face had gone cold, but he was still smirking,

"Perhaps.." He started, looking thoughtful-the idea that anyone like him could think made Draco want to laugh- before continuing, "I vas miz-taken, you are not too veak," He snorted, taking a step forward and brushing some hair from Draco's eyes, making him flinch and slap the hand away. He opened his mouth to threaten him but Krum was the first to speak, "You are too..." He tapped his chin with a sly look in his eyes, stepping closer, making the blond move backwards; unfortunately he found his back brush against a broad chest and grimaced. "Pretty." At first Draco thought to mock the man in front of him, thinking his idiocy was distracting him and he'd said the word for some pointless reason, but before he could he caught what it meant. Krum had finally found his word and the blond aristocrat scowled, his face growing hot with anger.

"Are you trying to piss me off, you-" He could've bitten the hand that clamped over his mouth, but it wasn't there long enough for him to. Krum had shot the boy behind him a hard look and his lips were free again. Viktor barked something to the one behind the now shocked Draco in Russian that made him step back just a little. Draco was relieved to have a bit of his personal space back, but it didn't last long, now he was more aware than ever that he was possibly in real danger. He tried to get through the little hole that had formed when the now-solemn faced Durmstrang had backed up, but he was facing another hard chest. Face-first this time, his heart raced as real fear wrapped around it and squeezed, his stomach felt like it'd frozen, he began looking around hopelessly. He hunted for an exit, trying to keep away from Krum as he edged toward the other side of the boys. They closed in together, too, leaving him trapped and terrified. Slowly he turned to face Krum, fighting the quiver in his voice.

"Let me go, you'll regret this you brainless scum," He wanted his voice to sound a little more demanding than it had, but it still shook with the fear and recognition that he'd suddenly lost all of his power to the hands of eleven brainless thugs. Krum just smiled eerily and wrapped a hand tightly around Draco's arm, jerking him along side himself as a little hole was offered to allow them exit. Each Durmstrang boy had the same wild smirk on their lips and dispersed to have their own little conversations, leaving Draco to struggle hopelessly against the vice-like grip Krum had on him. He let out weak whimpers but silenced them when he was shot a look that told him to do so. Too terrified of what Krum would do to him, he obliged and followed, once they were out of the library he was lead down a flight of stairs where he nearly slipped a few times and fell into Krum once. His arm ached, but more than the physical pain was the wrenching in his gut as he was taken lower and lower, the frail blond was surprised when he was mercilessly shoved forward into a boy's lavatory.

Before he had time to straighten himself up and defend himself his wand was jerked away and tossed carelessly aside. His eyes were wide; Krum's were narrowed and full of determination. There were hands on his chest and his back was pressed to the nearest wall, struck into silence. Suddenly his mouth opened to shout, hoping to alert someone close by but when Krum gripped his shirt and narrowed his eyes to the point they were nearly closed he snapped his mouth shut.

"I am not going to hurt you, Dray-coh." He mumbled darkly, leaning in a little closer so his large frame was pressed against Draco's lithe body, making him whimper lowly. "Th-then..." he stopped himself, gritting his teeth and summoning up the last bits of courage left in him, "Then what in Slytherin's name do you think you're doing?" He growled lowly, his eyes narrowing; Krum pressed a hand to the wall the boy was pinned to, beside Draco's head, resting the other on the opposite side. The only part of his body touching the red-faced blond was from his chest down. Draco whimpered a little as Krum's hips grinded into his own, inching his face closer to the now deeply blushing Slytherin. "S-stop..." He whined quietly, adverting his eyes from Krum.

"..Please don't," He gasped, arching his back without realizing, "Do-don't...ah...fuck." He grinded his teeth as his hands clenched into tight fists, gripping Krum's shirt for support. At first he was feebly attempting to shove the other away but when those lips found their way to his he found himself grabbing the other's shirt tighter, pulling him more forcefully into the kiss. One of Krum's hands moved to grab Draco's chin, tilting it up as the kiss grew more desperate and hard, another weak whimper escaped Draco when he felt teeth nipping lightly at his lip. Krum took this opportunity to delve his tongue into the warm cave of the smaller boy's mouth, hungrily searching and wrestling with the submissive Slytherin's own eager one.

It was Draco's turn to rub himself firmly against Krum, arching his hips and thrusting them into Krum's, sucking at his tongue as he did so. He smirked against the man's lips when he felt a shiver run through them. Krum's hand moved from the blond's upturned jaw, running slowly down his neck and easily ripping open the buttoned shirt with a jerk of his wrist. The cold air rushed onto Draco's pale skin, making him whine and quiver. Though that was nothing compared to the moan Krum's mouth enveloped when those wandering fingers brushed against a pert, exposed nipple, making the taller boy pull his lips away, licking them as he did so. His brows were raised, lips curled into a wicked smile.

Draco's face was flushed, his lips pink and slightly swollen from the force of the kiss, and his whole body quivered when the heat of Krum's breath hovered over the same sensitive nub, nipping and licking at it, wrapping his lips around it. His pale fingers dug into Krum's broad shoulders, whining pitifully at the sudden abandonment of attention to his aching need. "A-ah...Vi-" His voice went a few pitches higher, the 'i' riding out for a bit longer than necessary, "V-Viktor..o-oh fuck...Please. D-don't tease me," He begged as the older boy grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub, making him grit his own teeth and grip a bit harder.

"You take all my fun, blondie." He snorted, glancing up at him as he rested his knees on the floor, hands placed on the pale, bony hips before him. "How old are you, Dray-co?" He breathed out in his deep, thickly accented voice, making Draco flinch and bite his lip, looking away for a moment and mumble something under his breath. The older boy's brows raised and he tilted his head, "Vot? I did not catch zat."

"Fourteen," He murmured quietly, nibbling on his lower lip, he was worried the older boy would leave just like that, though his worries were washed away when he heard a zipper and felt Krum's warm lips graze over his pale stomach. His lips curled into a little smile as he arched his back, begging quietly as Krum slowly tugged his pants from his hips, briefs following.

Draco was a little unnerved by Krum's silence, feeling a bit self-conscious, but he had to tighten his hold on the older boy's shoulders when he felt warm lips and the heat of the other's mouth envelop his entire length with no apparent trouble. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, but was too excited at the sight before him, Krum's head bobbing ever so slightly as he skillfully worked his tongue and lips, Draco attempted to hold back his moans so as not to attract attention from anyone outside the room. His teeth dug so hard into his lower lip he found a tiny prick of blood slip from the soft skin. Quivering and whimpering he begged for more, Krum's strong tongue swirled in intricate circles, making him dig his nails into the muscled shoulders.

He didn't see himself lasting very long at this rate, he'd never been this far with anyone, especially since he was still trying to understand why he wasn't protesting to the fact that he was doing such things with a boy. Let alone at all. He didn't quite understand why, but it just felt right. So he relished in the sweet waves of pleasure that washed over him. When a deep hum met his ears, a strong vibration ran through him to the core, making him buckle over. If it hadn't been for the hands so firmly rested on his hips he'd have bucked them, managing to grunt out a high, pitiful,

"A-ah..fuck! I-" But he got the point across, he assumed, because Krum pulled back until only the head was in his lips, swallowing every last drop that pumped from Draco; who was now a panting, shuddering mess. The older boy rose to his feet, licking his lips with a smirk, a brow raised. He didn't even have to ask, Malfoy had cried out quietly before he could stop himself, "Tha-that...was amazing."

"Ve haff only begun, Blondie."

Draco mused on the fact that what had started at a hopeless attempt to impress his father had now become a horrible fling that would have the man at his throat or disinheriting him if he were to ever find out. It brought a smile to his lips and drove him to continue with their little meetings for quite some time into the year.


End file.
